Zoology
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: AU Sam is a Zoologist working in Africa and Danny is her new partner with his daughter,Danielle. Dani at first is scared of Sam,but soon grows attached,but what happens when Skulker's grandson starts hunting them? Can Danny proctect both Dani and Sam. DXS
1. Can We Trust Her?

**A/N Got this idea while watching a Biology video…Don't ask how I get my ideas because I don't know they just happen. It's AU and Sam is a Zoologist in Africa and Danny is her new partner. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

"I don't need a partner!" 21 year old Samantha "Sam" Manson yelled over the phone to her boss, Mr. Williams, "I'm doing just fine on my own!"

"Sorry Samantha," Mr. Williams said, "But he and his daughter are already on their way."

"Daughter?" Sam yelled, "You let someone bring their daughter, but you won't let me work by myself!"

"It's the rules Samantha, deal with it," Mr. Williams said and hung up.

Sam sighed and hung her phone up. She looked out her living room window and saw a man about 21 walking up with an eight year old holding his hand. They both had black hair and light blue eyes. The man wore a white shirt with tan jeans and boot and the girl wore a light blue shirt with tan jeans and boots, "That must be them," Sam said and walked out of her front door.

Sam walked up to them, "Hello, I'm Sam Manson," Sam said.

The girl hid behind the man, "Hi," the man said, "I'm Danny Fenton, and this is my daughter Danielle, or Dani with an I."

Sam nodded, "Why don't you come in in and will start work tomorrow," Sam said.

Danny nodded and grabbed Dani's hand. Sam led them inside, "This is the living room," Sam said, "The kitchen is to the right and the bedrooms are down the hall there."

Sam led them down the hall, "This is my room," Sam said and walked up to the next door, "And this is yours."

The room wasn't decorated much and had a queen sized bed, "Sorry it's not decorated, but my partners don't usually stay very long," Sam said.

"Really," Danny said, "Why?"

Sam sighed, "Steve," Sam said, "He's the grandson of a hunter that called himself Skulker. He hunts the animals as well as us."

Danny went wide eyed, "You want to leave now right?" Sam asked.

Danny shook his head, "No," Danny said, "I'm sure this Steve guy can't be that bad."

Sam was shocked, "He's just as bad as his grandfather and he almost made the people starve by killing all the animal or chasing them away."

Danny smirked, but it fell as soon as it came, "I'm sure we'll be fine," Danny said and picked Dani up, "After all you've been here for who knows how long."

Sam blinked then smiled, "This could work out Danny," Sam said.

Danny smiled slightly, "I'll start dinner while you two get comfortable," Sam said.

Danny nodded and Sam left. When Sam was out of ear shot Dani spoke up, "Daddy," Dani said quietly.

Danny looked at Dani, "What is it Dani?" Danny asked.

"Can we trust her?" Dani asked.

Danny ran a hand through Dani's hair, "I don't know," Danny said, "We'll just have to wait and see."

"Hey!" Sam yelled causing Danny and Dani to turn to her, "What do you guys like to eat?"

"Uh, what do you have?" Danny asked.

"I have stuff for spaghetti, mac&cheese, and salad," Sam said.

"Spaghetti's fine," Danny said.

Sam nodded and went back into the kitchen. Danny entered the room and set Dani down, "Remember, no going ghost unless your life depends on it," Danny told his daughter.

Dani nodded, "I know," Dani said, "I don't want Vlad here anymore than you do."

Danny nodded and sat on the bed with Dani crawling into his lap. Danny ran a hand through Dani's hair and sighed. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, "Uh, come in," Danny said.

Sam entered the room, "Dinner will be done shortly," Sam said, "Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Fine," Danny said.

"Is it hard for Dani?" Sam asked sitting beside Danny and the sleeping Dani.

Danny looked at Sam, "What's hard for Dani?" Danny asked.

"Growing up without knowing her mother," Sam said.

"Oh!" Danny said, "Uh, I don't think so."

"What about you?" Sam asked, "Do you miss her?"

"Uh…" Danny said, "I guess."

Sam looked at Dani, "She looks a lot like you," Sam said.

"Uh thanks," Danny said smiling at Dani.

"So for tomorrow do you want to study Elephants or Gorillas?" Sam asked.

"Doesn't matter," Danny said, "As long as Dani knows to stay close."

Sam nodded in understanding, "We'll explain the rules," Sam said and ran a hand through Dani's black hair.

Dani's eyes shot open and yelped, "Daddy!" Dani yelled and grabbed hold of Danny,

"Whoa!" Sam jumped, "Sorry. Guess you don't like to be woken up."

Danny rubbed Dani's back calmingly, "It's okay Dani," Danny said.

"I'll just check on dinner," Sam said getting up, "Sorry again Dani."

Dani whimpered and held onto Danny tighter. Sam left and Danny continued to hold Dani, "She wasn't hurting you Dani," Danny said.

"I know," Dani said pulling away, "It just scared me."

"It's okay," Danny said, "Come on let's go see if dinner's done."

Dani nodded and Danny carried her into the living room where Sam was just putting plates down, "Better?" Sam asked Dani.

Dani nodded and Danny put her in a chair. Danny sat in between Sam and Dani and began to eat. After dinner Sam and Danny started to explain the rules for tomorrow, "Dani," Danny said, "When we go to work tomorrow you have to stay close to us and far away from the animals okay?"

Dani nodded, "No going off unless one of us know where you're going," Sam added.

Dani nodded again, "Okay," Dani said.

"Good," Danny said.

"And if you see someone," Sam said, "Or even think you saw someone let me know. It may be Steve and he'll go after you before he goes after us."

Dani nodded and looked at Danny, "Ready for bed?" Danny asked.

Dani nodded and Danny picked her up, "I'll be back in a minute Sam," Danny said and walked down the hall.

Sam sat on the living room couch when something ran past in the corner of her eye. Sam turned quickly and saw nothing, "Steve," Sam said with venom.

"What?" Danny said coming up.

"Steve," Sam said, "I saw him in the corner of my eye. He knows you guys are here now."

Danny glared, "So Dani stays in between us?" Danny asks.

Sam nodded, "It's the best we can do at the moment," Sam said, "But he'll find some way to get one of us."

Danny looked out the window then back at Sam, "Sam have you ever seen this guy close up?" Danny asked.

Sam shook her head, "No, but my other partners have," Sam said, "They said they were lucky to get back here alive. I don't know why he just comes after my partners and not me."

Danny was quiet, "Who knows," Danny said and stood up, "We better get to bed."

Sam nodded and stood up, "Night," Sam said.

"Night," Danny said.

When Sam entered her room Danny looked out the window, "If Sam's not working for Vlad…then I'd bet anything that Steve guy is," Danny said to himself, "Like grandfather, like grandson."

Danny walked into his room and found Dani sound asleep. Danny climbed in beside her and she woke up, "Can we trust her?" Dani asked sleepily.

Danny ran a hand through Dani's hair, "I believe so," Danny said, "Its Steve we should look out for."

Dani nodded and went back to sleep. Danny wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep himself.

**A/N So how's that for a first chapter? Does it make sense minus the ages. R&R**


	2. I'm Very Observant

**A/N I'm going to do my best to make long chapters, but I'm not making any promises. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Danny woke up to Sam shaking him, "Wha?" Danny said sleepily.

"Breakfast is done," Sam said, "We need to be at the gorilla's nesting site before the sun comes up so if they move we can move with them. Get Dani up and we'll get started."

Danny yawned, but nodded all the same. Sam smiled and left the room. Danny gently shook Dani. Dani moaned and opened her eyes, "It's still dark out," Dani complained.

"We have to be at the nesting site before the sun rises," Danny said, "Come on. Sam said breakfast is ready."

Dani rubbed her eyes and Danny picked her up and walked down the hall and into the kitchen, "Morning sleepy heads," Sam said as she ate her tofu.

"It's not morning," Dani complained.

Sam laughed and Danny set her in her chair from last night than began to eat himself, "So have you ever studied Gorillas before?" Sam asked Danny as they walked to the nesting site.

"Once," Danny said, "When I was 14. I studied a purple backed gorilla for some extra credit in my class. I wound up finding that he was a she."

"That was you!" Sam said, "I always wondered who found that out."

"Yep, that was me," Danny said, "I even learned the language of hers."

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Danny said, "All you do is scratch your butt."

Sam laughed and Danny joined in while Dani slept in Danny's arms. Once they stopped laughing Sam continued talking, "What high school made you do that?" Sam asked.

"Casper High in Amity Park," Danny said, "Barely passed, but I did."

"You went to Casper High?" Sam asked, "So did I."

"Really?" Danny asked.

Sam nodded, "I was the Goth girl who stood up for animal's rights all the time."

"Oh!" Danny said, "You the girl who kept stealing all the Biology frogs."

"Yep," Sam said, "What about you?"

"I was the kid always going to the bathroom," Danny said.

"Oh!" Sam said, "I think you were in my Junior English class. You never did come back from the bathroom and when you did you looked tired and beaten up. And you always fell asleep in class."

"Yep," Danny said, "Let's just say I had a lot on my plate during high school and it had nothing to do with Dani."

"Really?" Sam asked, "Oh look, we're here."

They reached the gorilla's nesting site just as the sun was over the hills. Dani yawned and opened her eyes, "What I miss?" Dani asked.

"Nothing," Sam said, "We just got here. Oh, look," Sam said pointing to a newly born baby gorilla, "He wasn't here last time I was here."

"Yeah, and we're sticking with it's a he because I'm not checking," Danny said getting Sam to giggle.

"He pretty," Dani said and jumped out of Danny's arms and sat on the grass while Sam and Danny sat on rocks behind her.

Sam pulled out a notebook from her black bag, "What's that?" Danny asked.

"I have separate notebooks for each group of animals I study," Sam said, "I'm just adding the new baby to it."

"Can't we name it?" Dani asked.

Sam looked at Dani, "I guess so," Sam said, "How about you name him?"

Dani looked at the baby gorilla and thought for a minute than smiled, "Phantom," Dani said.

Danny went wide eyed at Dani, but Sam just smiled, "I think I remember Danny Phantom from home," Sam said.

Danny turned to Sam, "You actually know his name?" Danny asked, "Most of the town called him Inviso-bill."

"Yeah, well, if his name's Danny then why call him something else?" Sam asked.

"I'm just a little surprised is all," Danny said smiling slightly.

"Why Phantom Dani?" Sam asked Dani.

"Because he's black and has white on his belly," Dani said.

Danny and Sam smiled, "Okay, Phantom it is," Sam said and began to write in her notebook.

Dani smiled and looked at Phantom as he tried to walk with the help of his mother. Danny watched the gorillas as Sam wrote in her notebook. Suddenly, something ran through the trees near the nesting site causing Sam, Danny, and Dani to turn towards the trees. Dani jumped back into Danny's arms and Sam put her notebook away, "Steve," Sam said with venom.

Danny held onto Dani tight and Sam scanned the trees. Suddenly, there was a gunshot. Sam gasped as Phantom fell, "No!" Sam said and ran over to Phantom.

The other gorillas ran when they heard the gunshot. Sam bent down to Phantom and found him still breathing, "Sam!" Danny yelled and ran over with Dani, "Is he okay?"

"I think he will be if we can get the bullet out of him," Sam said pointing to the wound in Phantom's arm.

"Dani," Danny said, "You have smaller hands, see if you can get it."

Dani nodded and looked in Phantom's arm and found the bullet. She slowly reached in and pulled it out, "Got it," Dani said holding it up.

"Good girl," Danny and Sam said.

Sam ripped some of her shirt and wrapped it around Phantom's arm, "Is he going to be okay?" Dani asked.

Sam nodded, "Yes, he'll be fine, but he can't survive out here alone and his family ran off," Sam said.

"Why don't we take him home?" Dani asked.

Sam and Danny looked at Dani then at each other, "That's not a bad idea," Danny said, "Then we can return him back to the wild when he's old enough."

Sam nodded, "You grab one side, I'll grab the other," Sam said to Danny.

Danny nodded and grabbed Phantom's wounded side while Sam grabbed the other side and Dani walked beside Danny and they slowly walked home. When they got home Phantom was fully awake and scared, "Shh," Sam said and went into the kitchen and grabbed some berries, "Its okay," Sam said and gave the barriers to Phantom, "We won't hurt you."

Phantom took the berries and ate them and then slowly walked up to Dani, who petted him and giggled. Danny and Sam smiled, Phantom would be just fine. Sam went into the kitchen and fixed salads for everyone, expect Phantom who went outside and ate the plants outside Sam's house, "He's a fast learner," Sam observed.

"Which should be good with Steve roaming around," Danny said.

Sam nodded, "We should figure out where his family went so we can bring him back," Sam said.

Danny and Dani nodded, "They ran east, so my guess is they have another nesting site there," Danny said.

"They do," Sam said, "It's about a little ways from here, but we'll have to bring him back home."

"We'll do it tomorrow because Steve will probably be waiting there," Danny said.

Sam nodded, "Its times like these I wish Danny Phantom didn't just hunt ghosts," Sam said as she washed her plate.

"Really?" Danny asked.

Sam nodded, "He always protected Amity Park, even when he so-called attacked the mayor," Sam said.

Danny looked at Sam, "What do you mean so-called?"

Sam looked at Danny, "Well, I'm a very observant person," Sam said, "And when they showed the tapes of Danny Phantom stealing those things and 'holding' the mayor I saw a few things."

"Like what?" Danny asked as he handed his and Dani's plates to Sam.

"Well," Sam said as she washed the plates, "For one thing when he was stealing those things his eyes were red, not green and we learned later that a ringmaster named Control Freak had some kind of magic staff that could be used to control ghosts. It doesn't take a genius to put the pieces together. And the whole thing with the mayor, the whole town was overshadowed, well I wasn't and I don't know why, and I saw the mayor's eyes were red and that his arm was around Danny Phantom's head and he held Danny Phantom's arm around his neck. So once again the town was being dumb and not putting the pieces together."

Danny and Dani blinked, "Wow," Danny said.

Sam shrugged and turned the water of and dried the plates, "You have to look for stuff that you wouldn't expect to see," Sam said.

"I know," Danny said, "I noticed those things too, but I thought no one else did."

Sam smiled at Danny, "You'd be surprised at what I can figure out," Sam said.

Danny and Dani went wide eyed, "What do you mean?" Danny asked nervously.

Sam put the plates up and turned to her partner and his daughter, "Well for one," Sam said, "You seemed to be nervous around me when you first got here yesterday. Almost like, you were doing some kind of secret test."

Danny laughed nervously, "What would make you think that?" Danny asked.

Sam raised an eyebrow and both Danny and Dani gulped, "Start explaining," Sam said, "There's something you two are hiding."

**A/N So… yay… I'm just going to go and hide now, bye! *Runs and hides from glares* Still R&R though!**


	3. All is Explained?

**A/N I'm back *Pokes head out* no one's still mad right? I don't own Danny Phantom**

"What-what do you mean?" Dani asked this time.

Sam walked up to them, "I want to know what you're hiding," Sam said, "And don't tell me you're not hiding anything because I know you are."

Dani whimpered and Danny gulped, "So what if we're hiding something?" Danny asked slight bitterness in his voice, "Everyone has their secrets. Why would you want to know about ours?"

Danny grabbed his daughter and started to walk away, "Because I know it has something to do with Danny Phantom," Sam said.

Danny froze and turned quickly to Sam wide eyed and Dani scared, "What?" Danny said shocked.

Sam walked up to them and Danny backed away slightly, "There has to be a reason both of you know so much about Danny Phantom," Sam said, "And why you were shocked and nervous when we talked about him."

Danny gulped again, but then glared at Sam, "Why would you want to know?" Danny asked.

"Because we're partners," Sam said, "And if this is going to work out there needs to be no secrets between us."

Danny looked at Sam then back at the floor and sighed, "Some things Sam," Danny said looking at Sam again, "Are better if you don't know."

"What?" Sam asked shocked.

"There are some things that we know and take part of that would be best if you didn't know about," Danny said.

Sam blinked, "What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"That's the whole point Sam," Danny said, "It's best if you don't know."

"Know what?" Sam almost yelled.

Phantom came into the house and watched Danny and Sam fight. Danny set Dani down and she went beside Phantom and watched as the adult talked, "We-we don't know if we can trust you completely," Danny said looking down.

Sam gasped, "Why-why wouldn't you trust me?" Sam asked, "I wouldn't hurt any kind of animal that includes humans."

Danny looked at Sam, "Does the name Vlad Masters ring any bells?" Danny asked.

"The mayor of Amity Park?" Sam asked.

Danny nodded, "What about him?" Sam asked.

"What did you think of him?" Danny asked.

"This is getting off topic Danny," Sam said annoyed, "But if it'll make you give me the answers I want…I never did trust him."

Danny and Dani's heads shot up, "He smiled too much," Sam explained, "No one smiles that much without having some sort of evil plan in mind."

Danny and Dani looked at each other, "What?" Sam asked.

Danny turned to Sam again, "Vlad," Danny said, "He-he wants us dead."

Sam gasped and had to back up to the wall to hold herself up, "What, but, how…why?" Sam managed to get out.

Danny sighed and helped Sam to the couch, "Vlad's half ghost," Danny said, "He was that vampire-like ghost that Danny Phantom fought a lot."

Sam blinked in shock, "How do you know?" Sam asked.

Danny bit his lip, "Because…"

Dani held her breath, "Because I was friends with him," Danny stated, "My parents were the Fenton ghost hunters. I helped Danny fight ghost and got him weapons that he needed; that why I always 'went to the bathroom' to help Danny."

Sam thought about it, "So Vlad's after you because you're friends with Danny Phantom?" Sam asked half buying it.

"Well, almost," Danny said, "He wants Danny as his son, but Danny won't, so he'll probably hold us hostage so Vlad can force Danny to do what he wants. He'll find some way to put Danny under a spell or something, so Danny won't have a choice in the matter, and then probably have us killed."

Sam growled catching Danny off guard, "That no good rotting piece of," Sam said, "Does he have no morals?"

"None that I could see," Danny said.

Sam looked at Danny and saw something in his eyes, "Alright," Sam said, "I buy your story…for now, but I promise you this. I'm not and never will work for that fruitloop of a mayor."

Sam walked down the hall and Danny and Dani both let out a breath they didn't know they were holding, "That was too close," Danny said, "We almost pulled her into our world."

Dani sat on top of Phantom like a horse, "Daddy," Dani said.

Danny turned to Dani, "Yeah?" Danny asked.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Dani asked.

Danny looked at the hall before turning to Dani, "She has enough problems with Steve," Danny said, "We shouldn't add onto them."

Dani looked at her dad, "You like her," Dani stated.

Danny whipped his head towards his daughter, "What?" Danny exclaimed, "I do not!"

Dani glared at her dad, "Dad, I may be your daughter, but I'm also your clone, meaning I can read your emotions like a book."

Danny glared at his daughter, "Keep this up and you'll be sleeping outside with Phantom," Danny told his daughter.

Dani stuck her tongue out at her dad and rode Phantom outside where he ate some more plants. Danny sighed and grabbed one of Sam's animal notebooks and began reading.

**_Elephants are wondrous creatures. They're like human families always looking out for each other-8/9/09_**

_'That was two years ago,' _Danny thought, _'About two months after graduation.'_

Danny turned the page and found slight blood stains on the paper, "What?" Danny said and read the entry.

**_Rocky quit today. We had barely just arrived at the Elephant's nesting grounds when Rocky went exploring. She came back screaming and covered in blood. She kept repeating the name Steve and Skulker. I just finished tending her wounds and am going to do research on this Steve and Skulker person…I think I remember Skulker…he was a ghost back in Amity Park who always wanted Danny Phantom's pelt…gross.- 8/10/09_**

Danny's mouth dropped and Sam came up and sat beside him making him jump in surprise, "I told you Steve chased off my other partners," Sam said taking her notebook, "He did the same thing with Andy, Helga, Kim, Zack, and Peter. I tried to convince Mr. Williams not to send me anymore partners because each time one of my partners returned from Steve it was worse than the last. Peter had to be taken to the hospital back in America."

Danny went wide eyed, "When Mr. Williams said that he sent you I became scared and worried," Sam said, "But when he said you had a daughter I yelled at him to take you back…or at least Dani. Steve is…an animal it seems like."

Danny placed one of his hands on Sam's, "We'll be fine," Danny said and looked at Dani, who was playing with Phantom outside, "Dani and I aren't scared off easily."

Sam looked at Dani, "I thought being a zoologist meant studying wild animals," Sam said, "Not blood-thirsty animal-like humans."

Danny rubbed Sam's hand calmingly, "You have to remember Sam," Danny said, "Humans are animals too and there are some things even we don't know about them."

"You're friends with Danny Phantom," Sam said, "He fought Steve's grandfather hundreds of times. How did he defeat him?"

Danny chuckled, "I don't think we can defeat Steve that way," Danny said, "You had to remove Skulker's armored head and take his real tiny form out of it."

Sam sighed, "I just want to know where Steve is getting all this stuff," Sam said, "There isn't a village with a hundred miles of this place."

"Remember how I said Vlad was after us," Danny asked.

"You think Vlad's supplying him?" Sam asked, "But why would he do that when you weren't even here?"

"He comes up with very detailed plans," Danny said, "You never know what he's doing until it happens."

"So, Steve never came after me because if I got hurt or killed my partner wouldn't take over, they would just be sent somewhere else," Sam said, "So in order for Steve to kill you and Dani, I would still have to be here!"

Danny's mouth dropped, "How'd you figure that out?" Danny asked.

"It just makes sense," Sam said.

"You're right, it does," Danny said scared.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and Phantom and Dani froze along with Danny and Sam. Danny and Sam ran to the front door and saw a stampede of elephants heading straight for Dani and Phantom, "Dani!" Danny and Sam yelled.

Dani just stood there frozen in fear.

**A/N Time to hide again *Runs from yelling and screaming and a few tomatoes* Yikes! Okay, okay, okay! I get it you don't like cliff hangers! But your just have to deal with it! *Gets hit in head with tomato* Not funny Caroline! (Little sister). R&R. **


	4. I'm Danny Phantom

**A/N *Looks around, sighs with relief, but then gets hit with tomato* CAROLINE! I'm updating! *Caroline laughs and holds out a box of tomatoes* Uh oh… *Runs from little sister throwing tomatoes* Someone do the disclaimer! **

**Caroline: My sister owns nothing, but is covered in natural ketchup.**

**Me: Stop it! I'm telling momma! *Caroline stops.***

**Caroline: She hates me anyway *Continues to throw tomatoes***

**Me: *Hides* Where are you getting the tomatoes! *Caroline smiles evilly (Her natural smile). Dang…**

"Dani!" Danny and Sam yelled.

The elephants continued to run towards Dani. Sam ran towards Dani and Phantom, "Sam!" Danny yelled.

Sam grabbed Dani and rolled out of the way with Phantom following. The elephants ran by and Sam held a shaking Dani close. When the elephants were gone Sam slowly stood up with Dani shaking, "Dani! Sam!" Danny yelled and ran over to them, "Are you guys okay?"

Sam nodded and handed Dani to Danny and he started to try and calm Dani, "Shh," Danny said calmingly, "It's okay."

Daniwhimpered and Danny continued to bounce her. Danny walked inside the house with Sam and Phantom. Danny sat on the couch with Dani still shaking. Sam sat down next to Danny and Phantom beside the couch, "Let me try something," Sam said.

Danny nodded and headed Dani to Sam. Sam held Dani close to her and rocked her back and forth and began humming a calming tune. Danny went wide eyed as Dani stopped shaking and fell asleep, "What did you do?" Danny asked.

Sam laid Dani on the couch and turned to her partner, "It's a song my grandma use to sing to me when I was little and had a nightmare."

Danny nodded and looked at Dani, "I've only seen her that scared once before," Danny said.

"Really?" Sam asked, "What was she scared of?"

Danny looked down, "Nothing," Danny said and picked Dani up, "I'm going to put Dani to bed."

Danny walked away and Sam glared at the back of his head, "Something tells me you didn't tell me the whole truth earlier," Sam said to herself.

Danny came back and saw Sam with her arms crossed glaring at him, "What?" Danny asked.

"Spill," Sam said, "I've got a feeling saying that you didn't tell me the whole truth earlier."

Danny paled slightly, but then glared at Sam, "We've been here two days and you're breathing down our necks!" Danny yelled.

Sam stood up and walked over to Danny, "I hate people keeping things from me when I'm letting them stay in my house," Sam said, "And there's something about you and Dani that you aren't telling me. So, either tell me or you're both sleeping outside."

Danny went wide eyed and sighed, "Fine," Danny said and sat on the couch.

Sam sat beside Danny and he sighed again, "I can't tell you everything-"

"Can't or won't?" Sam asked.

"Both," Danny said looking nervous.

Sam raised an eyebrow, but motioned for him to continue, "Dani, well," Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Dani…" Sam pushed.

"Well, you see," Danny said, "She's not just my daughter, she's my clone."

Sam did a double take, "She's a WHAT!" Sam yelled.

Danny waited until Sam was calmed down, "What do you mean she's you clone?" Sam asked calm now.

"Well, Vlad wanted Danny as his son, so instead of trying to get him he tried to clone him," Danny said, "HE captured me and did a test run on me before Danny. For some reason Dani came out as an eight year old girl."

"So she's been eight her whole life?" Sam asked.

Danny and I think she'll stay eight until she's emotionally eight; right now she's about five," Danny said.

Sam nodded, "What did you mean you couldn't/wouldn't tell me everything?" Sam asked.

Danny looked down again, "If I told you it could put you in danger," Danny said.

Sam raised an eyebrow and was about to yell at him when she saw his eyes full of nervousness and fear, but mostly fear. Sam's face softened and sighed, "Never mind," Sam said causing Danny to turned his head in shock.

"What?" Danny asked.

Sam stood up, "You don't want to tell me and I can see the fear in your eyes," Sam said, "So I'll stop pushing."

Sam started to walk away, but Danny stopped her, "Wait," Danny said.

Sam turned to Danny, who seemed scared, "I'll tell you."

"Danny," Sam said, "You don't have to."

"No," Danny said, "You saved Dani, which proves once and for all you aren't working for Vlad."

Sam nodded and Danny set her on the couch, just as Dani came out, "Dani," Danny said, "We're telling Sam; she passed the final test."

Dani went wide eyed, but smiled and nodded and sat on Phantom. Danny took a deep breath and let a blue ring form around his waist, making Sam gasp. The rings went up and down turning him into, "Danny Phantom," Sam said shocked.

Danny nodded, "I'm Danny Phantom."

**A/N *Still hiding from little sister* Would you stop already!**

**Caroline: No. *Continues to throw tomatoes***

**Me: Help me! Oh and R&R.**


	5. The Feeling

**A/N *Gets hit by tomatoes* Come on! Can't you stop for one minute!**

**Carline: No, oh and I made a new friend.**

**KatiekkxD: *Smiles and hold tomato in left hand* Hello.**

**Me:*Gulps* Dang it. Why is it you can make friends standing in a MacDonald's line!**

**Caroline: *Shrugs and throws tomatoes with KatiekkxD***

**Me: I own nothing, but I need HELP!**

Sam blinked a couple of times, "Sam?" Danny asked.

"Give me a minute," Sam said.

Danny nodded and waited for Sam to talk, "So are you human or ghost?" Sam asked.

Danny turned human, "Both," Danny said, "I'm what the ghosts call a Halfa, half human, half ghost."

"How?" Sam asked.

"My parents invented a Ghost Portal," Danny said, "When it didn't work my friend, Tucker, Dared me to go in…and I found the ON button."

"Who puts an ON button on the inside?" Sam muttered.

Danny chuckled, "So can we trust you with our secret?" Danny asked.

Sam looked at Danny and smiled and nodded causing Danny and Dani to smile.

_That Night…_

Danny woke up at around 3:00 a.m. and needed water. He slowly got up so he wouldn't wake Dani up. He walked down the hall and found Sam's door open. He walked into the living room and found Sam sitting on the couch, "Sam?" Danny asked walking over, "Are you okay?"

Sam turned to Danny, "I-I'm not sure," Sam said, "I've got this feeling."

Danny sat down next to Sam, "What kind of feeling?" Danny asked.

Sam shrugged, "I don't know," Sam said, "I got it sometimes back home."

"Like when?" Danny asked.

Well, when the meter shower happened," Sam said, "When that ghost dog came, and when that physiatrist came. Those I remember really good."

Danny blinked, "All those times, either me or my family we in danger because of ghost," Danny said.

Sam sighed, "Are you okay?" Danny asked.

"I'm just worried," Sam said, "Either you or Dani could get hurt."

"We'll be fine," Danny said placing his hand on Sam's, "It's you that I'm worried about. You haven't fought ghosts before."

Sam laid her head on Danny's shoulder, "Tired?" Danny asked.

Sam shook her head and wrapped her arms around Danny's arm. Danny blushed, but wrapped his arms around her, "It's going to be okay," Danny said.

"Every time I get his feeling someone gets hurt," Sam said, "And I'm scared."

Danny pulled Sam closer to him, "I won't let anything happen to you or Dani," Danny said, "I promise and I always keep my promises."

Sam snuggled into Danny "Come on," Danny said, "At least try to get some sleep for work tomorrow."

Sam shook her head, "There's no way I'm going to sleep," Sam said.

"Sam," Danny said.

Sam held Danny tighter. Danny sighed, this was just like Dani when she had a nightmare. Danny stood up with protests from Sam, but was quiet when Danny picked her up bridal style, "Danny?" Sam asked confused.

You need sleep Sam," Danny said as he entered his and Danni's room, "And the only way that's going to happen is if you're with both me and Dani tonight."

Danny set Sam beside Dani, who moaned, but didn't wake up, and climbed in beside Sam, "See," Danny whispered, "We're both here."

Sam nodded and snuggled back into Danny. Danny sighed, but not in annoyance this time, and wrapped his arms around her. Sam fell asleep with Danny not far behind.

Dani cracked one eye opened and smiled before going back to sleep.

**A/N Are you guys happy now! No cliffe! *Gets hit with tomato* Alright! Who threw the tomato! *Looks at Caroline and** **KatiekkxD***

**KatiekkxD: *Points to Caroline***

**Caroline: *Smiles evilly* I love tomatoes…**

**Me: Someone take those weapons away from them! But if you can't just R&R. *Gets hit with tomato again* And someone call my mom!**


	6. Don't Die

**A/N *Still hiding from little sister and ****KatiekkxD* Are they gone? *Gets hit in head with rotten eggs* AHHHHHHHH! What was that!**

**Caroline: We ran out of tomatoes.**

**KatiekkxD: *Smiles evilly and throws more eggs***

**Me: Help Me!**

**Caroline: My sister owns nothing, but really needs a shower.**

"Dani! Phantom!" Sam yelled, "Get over here!"

Dani laughed and pointed Phantom towards her dad and Sam, who she's started to call mom. It's been about three days since Sam found out about Dani and Danny and about two days since Danny and Sam got together. Dani and Phantom walked in between Danny and Sam with Dani riding Phantom.

The four of them arrived a few feet away from the lion's den a few minutes later. Phantom lay down in the grass and Dani sat in Sam's lap. Danny wrote in Sam's Lion Notebook while Sam ran her hands through Dani's hair. Dani fell asleep two hours later and Sam laid her head on Danny's shoulder. Danny stopped writing and looked at Sam and smiled, "Ready to go home?" Danny asked.

"No," Sam said, "You're just really comfy."

Danny chuckled, "Okay," Danny said and continued to write.

Danny and Sam watched little cubs play and laugh when the mother grabbed one and started to bathe it. Suddenly, a blue wisp came out of Danny and Dani's mouth causing Dani to wake up, "What was that?" Sam asked.

"Ghost sense," Danny said looking around.

Sam held Dani tight and started to look around too. Danny and Dani's ghost sense went off again and Danny transformed and held Sam's hand protectively. Phantom stood up and went between Danny and Sam and the lions went back in their den, "Well that can't be a good sign," Sam said squeezing Danny's hand.

"No, no it's not," a vice said.

A man jumped down from a tree and walked towards them. He had brown hair and eyes and had a slight tan. He wore dark green with brown mixed in and smiled evilly. Danny stood in front of Sam and Dani and Phantom beside him, "I take it you're Steve," Danny said.

Steve smiled, "That'd be me," Steve said, "And I believe you've met my grandfather."

Skulker appeared next to Steve, "Whelp," Skulker said.

"Skulker," Danny said bitterly.

Sam grabbed Danny's hand, "Danny calm down," Sam said, "Anger will get you nowhere."

"I'd listen to your little girlfriend little badger," Vlad said appearing above Steve and Skulker.

Dani yelped in fear and grabbed onto Sam's neck shaking, "Plasmius," Danny said with venom.

"Daniel," Vlad said, "And Danielle, How nice to see you again."

Dani whimpered and Sam held her close, "What do you want Plasmius?" Danny asked.

"Well, Skulker wants your pelt, Steve wants you out of his hunting grounds, and I want you as my son," Vlad said.

"Not going to happen," Danny said to all the villains.

"It's either come with us Daniel," Vlad said, "Or have Samantha and Danielle killed."

Dani stopped shaking and turned in shock, "No!" Dani yelled with Sam.

"Danny no!" Sam said and grabbed Danny's hand.

"How do I know you won't kill them if I do go?" Danny asked.

Vlad laughed, "You don't," Vlad said, "But do you want to risk their lives?"

Sam started to boil with anger, "You are a fruitloop!" Sam yelled, "You say you want Danny as your son, but if you did you wouldn't force him to do anything!"

Vlad blinked, Danny's mouth dropped, Skulker and Steve looked at each other, Sam glared at Vlad, and Dani buried her head into Sam's shoulder. Vlad finally found his voice and glared at Sam, "On second thought Daniel," Vlad said, "I'm just going get rid of your little girlfriend period."

Vlad shot a pink ecto blast at Sam, causing her to drop Dani and be blown into a tree, "Sam!" Danny and Dani yelled.

Sam hissed in pain blood clearly visible flowing down her entire body, "Mommy!" Dani yelled and ran over to Sam with Phantom following close behind her.

Danny turned to Vlad and glared at him, "You're going to pay for that Plasmius," Danny growled.

"Daddy!" Dani yelled causing Danny to turn, "Mommy needs help!"

Danny flew over to Sam and found her unconscious and losing a lot of blood fast. Danny glanced back where the villains were and found them gone. Danny turned human and picked Sam up bridal style, "Dani, fly Phantom home while I try to stop Sam's bleeding," Danny said.

Dani nodded and transformed and flew Phantom towards home. Danny walked over to some grass and set Sam down gently and started ripping pieces of his shirt off and pushing down on Sam's bleeding trying to make it stop, "Come on Sam," Danny said "Please don't die."

**A/N Go ahead start throwing… *Gets hit with rotten eggs* R&R please.**


	7. I'll Be Fine

**A/N I hate this! *Gets hit with cheese and bacon by Katie (****KatiekkxD), rotten eggs and tomatoes by Caroline* Where did you get the tomatoes! I thought you ran out!**

**Caroline: I made more friends *Points to Lilian and Jimmie holding spray cheese and bunnies***

**Me: *Gulp* Dang...**

**Lilian: Bunnies attack! **

**Me: *Gets attacked by pink bunnies* Oof. Bunnies! Really! *Gets sprayed in face by cheese***

**Caroline: *Laughs and falls to floor* This is perfect! She hates cheese!**

**Me: Can't you leave me alone for two minutes!**

**Caroline: No, I'm a little sister. I'm only doing my job.**

**Me: *Runs from rotten eggs, tomatoes, cheese, bacon, canned cheese, and pink bunnies* AHHHHHH!**

**Caroline: And her favorite color is pink *Snickers* I love my job and my sister would love to own Danny Phantom, but she doesn't get what she wants *Laughs evilly***

**Me: Somebody help!**

Sam opened her eyes slowly and blinked trying to clear her vision. She moaned in pain and found her right arm in a loosely homemade cast and some scars all over her body. She slowly moved her head around and found herself in Danny and Dani's room. Suddenly, the door opened and Dani came in, "Mommy!" Dani said, "Daddy! She awake!"

Dani ran over to the bedside and Danny came in seconds later, "Sam!" Danny said, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," Sam said, "What happened?"

"You did something stupid, but brave at the same time," Danny said, "You yelled at Vlad and got him angry."

"Oh, right," Sam said.

Danny help Sam stand up and they walked to the kitchen where a salad was waiting, "Thanks," Sam said as she sat down.

Danny kissed Sam's forehead, "Don't do something that stupid again," Danny said.

"I'll try, but sometimes I can't control what comes out of my mouth," Sam smirked.

"Sam," Danny said.

"Alright, alright," Sam said laughing.

"Sam, I mean it," Danny said wrapping his arms around her, "This isn't your fight and I don't want you to get in the middle of it."

"A little late there Danny," Sam said, "I'm in and I'm not leaving."

Danny sighed, "Just please be more careful. I was barely able to stop you bleeding," Danny said.

Sam kissed his cheek, "I'll be fine Danny," Sam said, "Just fix you and Dani something."

Danny sighed, but did as Sam suggested. Phantom came in a sat beside Sam, "Hey Phantom," Sam said petting his head.

Sam continued to eat her dinner and Danny fixed his and Dani's dinner. Suddenly, Sam got the feeling in her gut again, "Uh, Danny," Sam said.

Danny turned to Sam, "Yeah?" Danny asked.

"I've got that feeling again," Sam said.

Phantom went under the table and Dani followed. Danny went over to Sam just as his ghost sense went off, "Uh, oh," Danny said and grabbed Sam.

Dani transformed and took Phantom into her room then flew back, "What do we-ah!" Dani yelled as she was hit with a ghost ray.

"Dani!" Danny and Sam yelled and ran over to her.

Dani moaned and turned human, "Well, that was a little too easy," Steve said appearing in the doorway with his grandfather.

Skulker shot a ghost proof net at Danny, "Danny!" Sam yelled, "Ah!"

Steve grabbed Sam by her neck, "No!" Danny yelled eyes glowing green, "Let her go!"

Skulker laughed, "You want her Whelp?" Skulker asked, "Then by at the lion's den with your daughter before sundown, which is in two hours."

Sam growled and kicked Steve in the stomach, "Oof," Steve said and dropped Sam.

"What do I look like!" Sam yelled, "A damsel in distress! You can't just take me that easily."

Sam spun her body 360° and kicked Steve right out the front door and into a tree. Skulker turned in shock at Sam, "Didn't know I could fight did ya?" Sam said and flipped and kicked Skulker right on top of his grandson and landed on her feet, "And all this with a broken arm."

Skulker growled, but grabbed his grandson and disappeared. Sam ran over to Danny and freed him, "You okay?" Sam asked.

"How'd you do that?" Danny asked shocked.

Sam smirked, "Told you I'd be fine," Sam said, "Vlad just caught me by surprise."

Danny smiled and turned to Dani, who was just waking up, "I'm okay," Dani said, "What'd I miss?"

**A/N Caroline: I wonder if we could get Danny, Dani, and Sam on our team?**

**Me: Oh No! Not going to happen!**

**Jimmie: Wanna bet?**

**Me: No! *Gets hit with cheese* Ahhhhhh! Come on!**

**Little Sister's Team (LST): *Laughs evilly***

**Katie: Best. Party. Ever!**

**Lilian: Oh yeah!**

**Me: If this is a party then I want out!**

**Caroline: Nope. You're the entertainment.**

**Me: ~Note to Self: Find own team~ R&R please and would someone please help me!**


	8. Dreams, Memories, and Visions

**A/N Caroline: *Looks around* Okay I'm missing one sister here.**

**Me: Peek-a-boo.**

**Caroline: *Smirks* Someone seems confident. You do know that it's 4 against 1 right?**

**Me: *Smirks* Not anymore. *tdseriesfan, I wish I was Dani, and MakaylaLCullen step up beside me* Care to rephrase that little sister?**

**Caroline: *Glares* Stop calling me your little sister I'm taller than you are! And it's still 4 to 3.**

**Me: Not quite. *Danny, Sam, and Dani phase in with Danny holding Sam***

**Little Sister Team: WHAT! **

**Jimmie: Why?**

**Danny: Because she's been tortured enough. That and she can easily kill us off, but mostly the first one.**

**Me: What's that you were saying Caroline?**

**LST: Dang…**

**My Team(MT): *Holds up pancakes and syrup***

**LST: Double dang. *Runs screaming***

**Me: Even though Danny, Sam, and Dani are on my team I don't own them.**

"Dani!" Sam called from the front door.

It's been about two months since Sam beat Skulker and Steve into a tree and…well…, "Dani do you see him yet?"

Dani shook his head, "No, and I'm starting to get scared," Dani said hugging Phantom's neck.

Sam sighed. It's been two weeks since Danny went missing, "Where are you Danny?" Sam whispered.

Dani led Phantom to the house, "Do you think he's okay?" Dani asked.

"I hope so Dani," Sam picked up the eight year old, "Come on I fixed us salads."

Dani nodded and snuggled into Sam's neck. Sam set Dani in her chair and they began to eat. After dinner Sam and Dani went to bed and Sam had the same nightmare/memory she's had for the past two weeks.

_"Sam! Dani!" Danny yelled as he and Phantom entered the house from their walk._

_"Daddy!" Dani yelled and jumped in his arms._

_Danny laughed and put his daughter down and went into the kitchen where Sam was cooking spaghetti. Danny kissed Sam's cheek, "I'm back," Danny said._

_Sam smiled, "I can see that," Sam said._

_Danny smiled, "Why are you so smiley? Sam asked._

_Danny kissed Sam's cheek again and put something in her hand. Sam looked down at it and found a black box, "What's this?" Sam asked._

_Danny smiled and started to walk out of the kitchen, "Open it and you'll figure it out," Danny said and went into the living room._

_Sam was confused, but stopped cooking and opened the box. When she did her mouth dropped, "Oh, my, Danny!" Sam yelled and ran into the living room where Danny was sitting on the couch with Dani beside him, "Is this what I think it is?"_

_Danny smiled again, "If you think it's an engagement ring then yes, yes it is," Danny said causing Dani's mouth to drop, "So?"_

_Sam let tears fall and ran to Danny and kissed him, "Hope that means yes," Danny said laughing._

_Sam laughed, "It's a definite yes," Sam said._

_Dani laughed happily and hugged both Danny and Sam. Suddenly, Danny and Dani's ghost sense went off and the roof started to crumble. Danny pushed both Dani and Sam out of the way and the roof fell on him, "No!" Sam and Dani yelled before coughing from the smoke._

_When the smoke started to clear Sam and Dani saw Danny unconscious in Skulker's arms, "No!" Sam and Dani yelled, "Danny/Daddy!"_

_Skulker disappeared with Danny._

Sam sat up breathing heavily. Sam let a few tears slip from her eyes and looked at Dani, who still sound asleep. Sam ran a soft hand through Dani's hair slowly and saw the engagement ring Danny gave her. It had a purple diamond on it with a black band. Sam held her hand close to her. She hadn't taken the ring off since Danny disappeared.

Sam slowly lay back down and closed her eyes again with her left hand still close to her chest.

_"Ah!" Sam heard Danny yell._

_Her eyes shot open and saw Danny being shocked by glowing green chains. Sam threw her hands over her mouth to keep from gasping. Finally, the shocking stopped and Vlad stepped into the light, "It's a simple task Daniel," Vlad said, "Simply destroy Danielle and that big mouth girlfriend of yours."_

_Sam glared at Vlad, "I'm not doing it Plasmius!" Danny yelled weakly, "Do whatever you want to me, but nothing, __nothing!__ Will make me kill Sam and Dani."_

_Vlad growled, "Stubborn little badger aren't you," Vlad said, "Now I know why Danielle is so."_

_Danny growled before passing out. Vlad turned to Skulker and Steve, "Take him back to the cell," Vlad said._

_Skulker and Steve nodded and took the unconscious Halfa away. Vlad growled and turned human, "Why is Daniel so protective?" Vlad wondered, "It simple, get rid of the two pests for his freedom."_

_Sam blinked, _'Is this some kind of vision?' _Sam wondered to herself._

_"Ah well," Vlad said, "If Daniel won't get rid of those two, than maybe I can use them to my advantage."_

_Sam's eyes went wide then glaring at Vlad, "Not if I have anything to say about it Vlad," Sam whispered before disappearing._

Sam woke up and found Dani wide awake, "I know where Danny is," Sam said.

Dani's eyes went wide, but smiled and nodded.

**A/N LST: Ew! We're all sticky!**

**MT: That's the point.**

**Me: Having fun now?**

**Caroline: Hate you!**

**Me: I know. R&R and if you want off LST don't hesitate!**

**Caroline: Hey! I have a plan! No one leaves!**


	9. Protective Sam

**A/N Me: Great…we have Katie, but Jimmie and Lillian brought their boyfriends and best friend…how does that work!**

**LST: Go Team LST!**

**Danny: *Shoots ecto beam at Caroline***

**Caroline: Ah! *Dodges beam, but get a haircut a lot off the top***

**MT: *Bursts out laughing***

**Me: Mama did say she needed a haircut.**

**Caroline: *Growls* You're so dead! *Chases me***

**Me: AH! *Runs from little sister* A little help here!**

**MT and LST: *Blink* Uh…now what?**

**Jimmie: I brought popcorn.**

**MT and LST: That works.**

**Me: REALLY!**

**Caroline: Get over here!**

**Me: Ah! I don't own Danny Phantom because if I did he wouldn't be sitting on his butt eating popcorn!**

**Danny: *Stops putting popcorn in his mouth* Hey!**

"Stupid!" Sam yelled to an empty house, "Why did I let her talk me into that?"

Dani had convinced Sam to stay here and she go get Danny, "She's eight for crying out loud!" Sam yelled as she paced in the living room, "And she doesn't even have all of Danny's powers."

Suddenly, Steve burst into the window. Sam gasped in surprise then glared at him, "What do you want!" Sam yelled, "And where's Danny and Dani!"

Steve chuckled; "You'll find out soon enough," Steve said and threw a spear towards her.

Sam easily dodged the spear, "Nice try," Sam said and kicked Steve in the stomach causing him to hiss in pain, "But you seem to have forgotten our last encounter."

Steve hissed again and glared at Sam, "You little witch," Steve said.

Sam glared at him and grabbed his neck and shoving him against the wall so he couldn't get away, "Call me whatever you want," Sam hissed, "But unless you want to join your grandfather I suggest you tell me where Vlad has Danny and Dani right now."

"You should know," Steve said gasping for air, "You sent the little clone."

Sam held his neck tighter, "Don't you _**ever**_ call her a clone again!" Sam yelled, "And I'm not stupid. I know Vlad's smart enough to move his location."

"Now why would he do that?" Steve gasped again.

Sam tightened her hold even more, "You're a hunter," Sam said, "What happens when an animal's family or home is in danger? They move. Now tell me where they are!"

Steve gasped again, "You're running out of time," Sam said holding Steve's now blue neck tighter.

"A-Al-Alright," Steve said barely above a whisper.

Sam released Steve, "H-He's at the lion's east den," Steve said before passing out.

Sam smiled, "Now was that so hard?" Sam asked the unconscious body.

Sam grabbed a few things, "Phantom," Sam told the not so baby gorilla, "Make sure he doesn't leave," Sam said pointing to Steve, "I'm not done with him."

Phantom nodded and sat in front of Steve, "Good boy," Sam said and ran out of the house and towards the east lion's den.

**A/N MT and LST: *Watches me and Caroline fight on the floor***

**Dani: Wow…**

**Jimmie: Yeah… okay who wants to go for a walk?**

**MT and LST: Me!**

**Sam: R&R if you want to see more of us.**


	10. Off To The Foleys

**A/N Me: Sorry for not updating. Blame Caroline!**

**Caroline: Hey! It not my fault! You had Writer's Block!**

**Me: So? You caused it…as well as my broken arm.**

**Caroline: *Smirks* Yes I did cause the broken arm, but not the Writer's Block.**

**Me: Hey where'd our teams go?**

**Caroline: *Looks around* I think I heard them say something about the park…**

**Me: Really! *Gets punched and knocked out by little sister***

**Caroline: My sister doesn't own Danny Phantom because she can't even beat an 11 year old in a fight.**

Sam ran until she could see the east lion's den, "Finally," Sam said.

Suddenly, she heard a noise. She quickly hid behind a giant rock, but still peeked her head out to see what was happening. Sam saw Vlad float out of the den with Skulker, "Where's that grandson of yours?" Vlad asked.

"I told you that Manson girl is good, almost as good as the Whelp," Skulker said.

Vlad glared at Skulker, "Are you saying that you're afraid of a human girl?" Vlad asked.

"No!" Skulker said, "Skulker fears no one!"

"Wanna bet?" Sam said and stepped out from behind the rock.

Skulker screamed like a little girl and disappeared. Vlad sighed and turned to Sam, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Daniel's girlfriend?"

Sam glared at Vlad, "As of the day you kidnapped him its fiancé," Sam said.

"Ah!" Vlad said looking at Sam's hand, "So that's where Daniel went off to. No matter, you will still die."

Sam glared at Vlad, "You can't kill me," Sam said, "And you can't make Danny or Dani kill me either."

Vlad looked at Sam, "You may be right about Daniel and Danielle, but you have no idea how much power I hold."

Vlad shot an ecto blast at Sam and Sam quickly dodged it. Vlad growled, "Sam!" Sam heard Danny and Dani's voice say.

Sam gasped, "Where are they!" Sam yelled at Vlad.

Vlad laughed, "Valerie!" Vlad yelled.

Sam's eyes went wide, she remembered Valerie from school. Suddenly, a girl in a suit flew up on a board, "Valerie?" Sam asked.

"Sam? Sam Manson?" Valerie asked.

"Valerie," Vlad said, "Get rid of this girl."

"What!" Valerie yelled, "No! I don't hunt humans! You're lucky I'm still working for you, you half ghost freak!"

"You'll do as I say!" Vlad yelled, "Now, destroy the girl!"

Valerie growled, "No! I don't hunt humans! I quit!" and with that Valerie flew off.

Vlad growled, "Stupid girl," Vlad said.

Suddenly, Sam kicked Vlad in the head, "Ah!" Vlad yelled and flew into a tree, "What in the world!"

"I'm not that easy to beat _Mr. Mayor_," Sam said with venom, "Now tell me where Danny and Dani are or I'll broadcast your secret all over the world!"

Vlad went wide eyed, but then glared, "You don't have enough money to do that!"

"Wanna bet?" Sam said, "I'm a Manson and normally I hate using my wealth, but if it gets you to let Danny and Dani go I'll do whatever it takes!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Vlad yelled.

"Watch me," Sam said, "I **always** do what I say I'm going to do."

Vlad growled, "Very well Samantha," Vlad said, "You'll find Daniel and Danielle in the den chained to the wall."

"Now was that so hard?" Sam asked.

Vlad growled, "We're not finished Samantha," Vlad said, "Just remember you part of the deal."

Sam glared at Vlad and he disappeared. Sam ran inside and found Danny and Dani, "Sam!" Danny and Dani yelled.

Sam ran to them and unlocked their chains. Danny and Dani fell to the ground and landed on their feet, "Danny!" Sam said happily and hugged him tight.

Danny wrapped his arms around her, "Sam," Danny said relieved.

Dani came up to her parents when they broke out of the hug, "What do we do now?" Dani asked.

"Well, we can't stay here," Danny said.

"So where do we go?" Dani asked.

Danny thought for a minute, "Tucker and Jazz," Danny said, "They're the last people we can trust."

"What about your parents?" Sam asked.

"Did you forget that my parents used to and still hunt Phantom?" Danny asked.

"Right… my bad… so we go to your sister?" Sam said.

Danny nodded, "But first we pack our stuff, set Phantom free, and then go to Jazz and Tucker's house."

"They live in the same house?" Sam said.

"Didn't I say that they got married last year?" Danny asked sheepishly.

"No. No you didn't," Sam said, "But it doesn't matter, lets just go and start packing."

**A/N *LST and MT walk in and find me unconscious* Okay…**

**Caroline: What she blamed me for her Writer's Block.**

**Dani: What did you do throw a brick at her?**

**Caroline: No, I used my foot.**

***Everyone pales* Sam: You did that…with your foot.**

**Caroline: Yeah…**

**Danny: How long as she been out?**

**Caroline: *Shrugs* maybe an hour.**

**Everyone: A What!**

**Caroline: What? She's still breathing.**

**Jimmie: I may be on your team but, wow, I think that was a little much.**

**Caroline: Whatever… *Walks away* Call me when she wakes up.**

**Danny: Maybe if people R&R she'll wake up?**

**Everyone: *Shrugs* Maybe.**


	11. New Targat

**A/N Danny: Hey guys, I think she's waking up.**

**Caroline: About time.**

**Lilian: You're lucky I'm still on your team after what you did.**

**Caroline: *Shrugs***

**Me: Ugh…what happened.**

**Jimmie: Your sister's foot.**

**Me: You are so grounded when I tell mom.**

**Caroline: Like I care.**

**Me: I give up on you. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Caroline: Cause if you did you wouldn't have to write your stupid trilogy.**

**Me: IT'S NOT STUPID!**

**Caroline: You're not the one who had to read it. And you've worked on it since kindergarten and it still stinks…like all your stories on this site.**

**Me: Well maybe I should just stop writing them then!**

**Jimmie: No! I really like this story! *Grabs Caroline along with the rest of LST and MT and ties her to a chair with duct tape over her mouth***

**Me: *Blinks* Wow…**

"Where are they?" Tucker asked his wife as he paced in the living room.

"Tucker stop," Tucker's nine mouth pregnant wife, Jazz, said, "You're going to break the floor, and seeing how I'm due any day now; you'll have to fix it."

"Right," Tucker said stopping, "You did tell Danny that you were due soon right?"

Jazz glared at her husband, "I'm not stupid Tucker of course I did," Jazz said, "Did you remember to clean the two guest rooms?"

Tucker laughed nervously, "Of course," Tucker said and headed done the hall.

"And where are you going?" Jazz asked smirking.

"To clean the guest rooms," Tucker muttered.

Jazz laughed just as the doorbell rang. Jazz answered the door, "Danny!" Jazz said.

"Hey Jazz," Danny said and entered the house with Sam and Dani.

"Hey Dani," Jazz said giving her niece a hug.

"Hi Aunt Jazz," Dani said.

"Jazz," Danny said, "This is Sam."

Jazz smiled, "Pleased to meet you," Jazz said shaking Sam hand.

"You too," Sam said.

"Okay!" Tucker said, "They're clean now, happy? Oh, hey Danny."

Danny laughed, "You forgot to clean the guest rooms didn't you?" Danny said.

"Yes," Tucker said.

Sam tried to hold back a laugh, but Dani fell on the floor laughing along with Danny, "Be quiet!" Tucker yelled.

Danny stopped laughing and got off the floor, "Tucker, this is Sam Manson, my fiancé," Danny introduced.

"So you finally found someone who loves both halves of you?" Tucker asked smiling, "FINALLY!"

Danny rolled his eyes, "Whatever Tuck," Danny said.

Sam giggled at the two best friends, "So," Danny said turning to Jazz, "I'm I having a niece or nephew?"

"Don't know," Tucker said, "Jazz wanted it to be a surprise."

"Yes," Jazz said, "Mostly because I wanted to look at all the possible names."

"What did you decided on?" Sam asked.

"Kimberly if it's a girl and Christopher if it's a boy," Tucker said.

"Cute!" Dani exclaimed.

Danny and Sam laughed, "I told you we shouldn't have let her eat all that candy," Sam said.

Danny shrugged, "Well, I'll started dinner," Jazz said.

"Should you really be cooking Jazz?" Danny asked.

"No, but Tucker here can't cook to save his life," Jazz said pointing to her husband.

"Hey!" Tucker yelled.

"Let me cook Jazz, and don't argue, it's bad for the baby," Sam said.

Jazz nodded and sat on the couch with Danny, Dani, and Tucker, "Is Sam a good cook?" Tucker asked.

"Yes, but she's a vegetarian, so don't be surprised if she fixes salads," Danny said.

"Aw Man! No Way!" Tucker yelled, "I hate anything green!"

Danny chuckled, "Dani stop jumping on the couch," Danny said.

Dani groaned, "Fine," Dani said and transformed and started flying around the house, "Happy?"

"Dani!" Danny yelled, "Stop that!"

Dani laughed and flew all over the house, "Dani!" Danny yelled.

Sam poked her head out from the kitchen, "Dani!" Sam yelled, "The windows are opened!"

Tucker went and closed the curtains, "They're right Dani," Tucker said, "That's enough."

"But I'm bored!" Dani cried.

"Get down here!" Danny yelled.

Dani flew over transformed and fell on the couch, "Happy?" Dani asked mad.

"Dinner's done!" Sam called.

"It better not be green!" Tucker yelled.

Jazz rolled her eyes, "Note to self: Fix salads more often," Jazz said to herself.

Danny chuckled and sat down at the table where Mac&cheese was waiting, "Not bad," Tucker said.

Jazz hit her husband in the back of the head, "OW!" Tucker yelled, "What! I said not bad!"

Jazz rolled her eyes, "It delicious Sam," Jazz said.

"Thank you Jazz," Sam said glaring at Tucker.

"What I do!" Tucker yelled.

Danny chuckled and continued to eat. Suddenly, Jazz gasped, "Jazz?" Tucker asked worried.

"My water broke," Jazz said.

Danny choked of the food he was eating, "What!"

"Danny, get our bags they're in our room upstairs and meet us at the hospital!" Tucker said and carried Jazz bridal style out the front door.

Danny raced upstairs with Sam not far behind, "Which door is their room!" Danny yelled at the hall.

Sam opened at random door, "Found it!" Sam said and ran inside with Danny.

They grabbed two suitcases each and ran downstairs, "Let's go Dani!" Danny yelled.

The three of them rode in a taxi to the hospital and waited in the waiting room. Danny had called his parents and they arrived minutes later, "Danny!" Maddie said happily and hugged her son.

"Hi mom," Danny said.

"Grandma!" Dani yelled.

"Hey Dani," Maddie said and hugged her granddaughter.

"This must be the girl you told us about," Jack said.

Danny nodded, "This is Sam," Danny said, "Sam these are my parents, Maddie and Jack."

"Hello," Sam said.

"Wow, Danny was right you are pretty," Jack said.

"DAD!" Danny yelled and blushed.

Sam laughed, "Nice to meet you two," Sam said.

Suddenly, a nurse came in, "Family of Jasmine Foley?" she asked.

They nodded, "Follow me," the nurse said.

They followed the nurse down the hall and into a room where Jazz held a baby wrapped in a pink blanket, "Hey guys," Tucker said.

Jazz smiled and showed the baby to everyone, "Meet Kimberly Ann Foley," Jazz said.

Kimberly had tan skin green eyes and little red-orange fuzz on her head, "Aw!" Dani said.

Sam smiled, "She adorable," Sam said.

"Thanks," Jazz said.

"Can grandma see her?" Maddie asked.

Jazz nodded and hand Kimberly to her mother, "Now I have two grandkids," Maddie said, "Man I'm getting old."

Everyone laughed. Sam looked out the window and saw a big oak tree. Suddenly, she saw a figure on a branch and her eyes widened. The figured jumped down and Sam looked at Danny, who apparently saw it to. They looked at Kimberly as she slept in her mother's arms. Sam looked at Danny with worry. Danny grabbed Sam's hand and squeezed it. Steve was after Kimberly; which meant Vlad and Skulker wouldn't be far behind.

**A/N Me: Hold your fire! **

***LST holds their tomatoes***

**Me: There will be a sequel! I'll put it up as soon as I finish my Protector of the King fanfic and start my Jazz Phantom fanfic. I promise!**

**LST: Fine.**

**Me: R&R.**


End file.
